


Tony Stark, Pack Animal

by MysticMedusa



Series: 5+1 [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4+1, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Protective Tony Stark, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Tony Stark isn't human, this changes things for the Avengers
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: 5+1 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/679508
Comments: 25
Kudos: 828





	Tony Stark, Pack Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuSt_AnOth3r_N3rd/gifts).



> Original Prompt:  
> please, could you do something similar with werewolf tony and tony's inner wolf has claimed all of them as pack. or 5 times the avengers misinterpreted Tony's quirks as an eccentric billionaire and 1 time they found the truth (with Rhodey knowing of course)

Tony Stark, playboy, billionaire, and genius was also a werewolf. A fact he kept secret just as his parents and their parents before him. He hid the truth which was made easier as most just amounted any werewolf behavior as him being an eccentric billionaire. It hadn’t been so much of a problem, until the group called the avengers gathered and suddenly Tony Stark was feeling very protective of the collective group.

~

#1 Natasha and Clint

When Shield fell lots of people were asking questions. All Shield agents were pulled in for questioning, most weren’t likely to get out of the situation scot-free. Among those being Clint and Natasha who worked under Fury directly and had a number of missions under their belt. So when the two were held together being interrogated they were prepared to defend themselves and prove themselves not to be Hydra. As fate would have it though that wasn’t necessary. There was a resounding bang as the door opened hitting the wall. All eyes turned to the man everyone lest expected to be there dressed to the nines with several others at his back.

“I’m here for my spider and hawk. These are my lawyers; all further questions will be sent to them.”

The agent in charge of interrogating them glared angrily at Tony.

“This matter doesn’t concern you Mr. Stark.”

Tony walked into the room like he owned the place, leaning against the table as he lowered his sunglasses at the man.

“Oh it doesn’t. You have my favorite spider and the only bird I’d ever associate with locked up here. I think this has everything to do with me. So they’re coming home with me, you get the pleasure of seeing firsthand how easily any lawyer that works for me gets me exactly what I want, and when this is all over they’re going to come out of this smelling like roses. Or whatever spiders and hawks smell like when they aren’t in deep shit.”

He turned his attention to Natasha and Clint.

“What do you guys smell like when you’re not in deep shit?”

They looked at him confused as he whipped his attention back to the agent.

“Doesn’t matter, the point is they’re mine and you can’t have them. Minions!”

The lawyers more than familiar with Tony stepped forward and stared at the agent ready to get down to business. The agent tried to ignore them to stop Tony but he’d already picked their handcuffs and was already pushing the two out of the room.

“You can’t do this!” He called after him.

“I’m Tony Stark, I can do whatever I want when I want. I could take a shit right here in your interrogation room and you couldn’t stop me. Hell I might even just pee here, mark my territory. Now shoo, go deal with the lawyers. I look forward to our weekly coffee date to gossip about how easily they wiped the floor with you.”

With that he turned away leading the two very confused former Shield agents.

“Um, can you actually do this?” Clint asked.

“Hm? Oh yeah, no I’ve done this shit before plenty of times. Ask Rhodey, he has stories. I don’t like when people touch my things. Now let’s get you guys home and settled in.”

He walked ahead of them whistling to himself. They exchanged a look and Natasha just shrugged, mouthing to him silently it was a billionaire thing.

~

#2 Bruce Banner & Hulk

The battle hadn’t been easy as they’d hoped and unfortunately for Bruce a code green had been called. He’d had to let Hulk out to help, something he still wasn’t comfortable with.

Hulk had helped to stop the robots that were destroying everything in their path but once they were all smashed he looked around wildly looking for more things to tear apart.

“Alright big guy, we won. We need Bruce back now.” Steve said approaching Hulk but the giant roared at him.

“Hey, hey hey. Green Bean, can I call you green bean?” Tony walked up completely unshaken by the giant’s anger while Steve had stepped back. “I’m going to call you green bean. You can’t just go roaring at people. Unless they’re assholes, in which case always roar at them. Hell go ahead and flip them off, that always makes me happy. Now Jolly Green, I’m going to call you that to. Why don’t you and I go for a walk. You can tell me all about your smashing today.”

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Thor watched in horrified disbelief as Tony tugged Hulk along who rumbled out a few words at the genius.

“Is this normal for mortals?” Thor asked.

“Rich people are crazy.” Clint said shaking his head.

The others just stared until the two were out of sight. Tony was listening as Hulk managed with his limited words to say how much he enjoyed the smashing. When Hulk’s eyes were slowly drifting shut Tony led him a place to lay down. Hulk yawned and laid back as his body slowly shrank. Tony took off his shirt and placed it over Bruce’s naked lower half and laid down next to him.

“Tony?” Bruce mumbled tiredly.

“Yeah Brucie Bear?”

“Why are you topless?”

“The question is why am I not nude, seriously what is with people being weird about whether you’re naked or not. Anyways I’m topless and you have something to cover your very impressive package while we head home. For now though let’s just sit back and relax. You and Jolly Green did a good job today. We’ll celebrate later. Oh we can go to that new restaurant that opened up, my treat.”

Bruce looked down at the shirt covering his naked body. He was very confused but food sounded really good so he just went along with the madness that was Tony Stark.

~

#3 Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes

Bucky had been hiding since Project Insight failed. He had successfully managed to hide from both Hydra and the Avengers. At least he had until he returned to his crappy apartment with his plums, he loved the damn things and hated that he might have to go on the run again and leave them.

Sitting there in his apartment was none other than Tony Stark. He froze when he spotted the man who was looking oddly comfortable with what looked like some kind of presentation set up and just waiting for him to sit and watch.

“Ah Bucky Barnes, I’ve come to bargain.”

He raised a brow at the man.

“I’m sure I stole that line from someone but who cares. Come, I’ve prepared my terms.”

He patted the seat next to him and between his confusion and curiosity he actually sat down.

“So I have a super sad super soldier back at my place that is just making everyone super depressed. Pretty sure I used the word super to many times but anyways! I’ve made a presentation of all I have to offer your sweet ass in exchange for coming back with me.”

Bucky was still utterly confused as he watched said presentation. Tony Stark was offering luxury living, lawyers to make sure he stayed out of jail, a home that also functioned as a fortress against all Hydra invaders, all the plums he could ever want(how the hell did he know about his love of plums? Stalkerish behavior there that should be concerning.), pain free maintenance on his metal arm(That portion of the presentation was done with hearts and Tony looked very eager to do said maintenance when Bucky glanced his way), and for whatever reason all the hair products he could ever want or need(apparently Tony really liked his hair and intended to keep it long and perfect).

“And what do you get out of this?” He asked, still to confused by the entire situation to properly process the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Ah I’m glad you asked.”

Apparently there was more to this visual presentation. It included Steve no longer a sad super soldier with killer puppy dog eyes, Steve would be so happy he’d shit rainbows(something Bucky didn’t need to see but couldn’t stop from laughing and wondering who had edited this video for Tony and if they were getting paid enough for this madness), and the avengers tower wouldn’t smell so sad anymore(whatever that meant, Bucky just assumed it was a rich people thing or maybe a mad scientist thing)

“Ok…so all the plums I want?”

Tony grinned.

“Yep, hell I’ll start a garden with nothing but plums if you want.”

Bucky finally agreed. When he saw Steve the blonde was quick to hug him and not let go. Bucky later received a phone that had a background already set on it with a picture of Steve with him shitting rainbows. Bucky had to wonder what the hell he’d gotten himself into. 

~

#4 Thor & Loki

Loki thought Thor was an idiot for bringing him back to Midgard. His new shield brothers and sister would try to kill him. Not that they’d succeed, he had yet to even show them a fraction of his abilities. Still he thought Thor was an idiot but that wasn’t anything new. When they arrived all were present except the man of iron and there were new faces among the heroes.

“What is he doing back here?” Clint asked angry and red in the face.

Loki wasn’t surprised that the hawk took the most issue with his return. He shared his sentiment, he disliked having to return to this realm. Odin wouldn’t hear any arguments though. He thought Midgard would be good for him. He was considering setting the entire realm on fire to prove Odin wrong. He was still bitter about the lies regarding his heritage. He was certain he could convince the old man that the burning realm was the mortals’ fault because they were weak and foolish.

“My brother has been ordered by our father to stay here. He believes he can benefit from being here among mortals. Perhaps his madness will be cured.” Thor explained while Loki rolled his eyes.

The group began arguing loudly while the genius finally arrived. The others silenced as the room was now filled with the yowling of the small white furred beast within the container he held.

“Hey Thor, glad to see you finally returned. I’m surprised Loki didn’t stab you on your way here.”

“I did try.” Loki told him as his eyes focused on the displeased beast flailing around the container it was trapped in.

“Oh I’m sure you did, better luck next time. I’ve brought you a gift as a welcome to your new home and here’s to your redemption arc. I figured we’ve already had a failed attempt to take over the world, people being cryogenically frozen a few times, and estranged families that all we needed now was a white cat. Hopefully without this one losing his hair, that naked cat was ugly as sin. So meet your new best buddy Mr. Bigglesworth. He doesn’t like me though so that’s why he’s making such a fuss, you know how it is with cats and dogs.”

The beast was placed before him much to his confusion.

“You knew he was being brought here?” Natasha asked the genius.

“Of course, it’s my building. Thor asked beforehand. Why else would I have gotten a cat beforehand.”

“I’m confused.” The new addition asked, his metal arm was rather interesting.

“I think it’s another reference he’s making.” Steve said looking just as confused.

“Are you trying to say he’s going to become a good guy like Dr. Evil?” Clint asked, his earlier anger seemingly forgotten as he looked at Tony with disbelief.

“How does someone called Dr. Evil become a good guy? Is he even a doctor? Is his name actually Evil?” Steve asked looking very confused.

“Yes, he didn’t go to six years of evil medical school to be called mister.” Tony answered before he turned to Clint. “And yes, this seems like the perfect set up for a Dr. Evil/Loki redemption arc. Now all we need is someone to pants him and call him nuts and we’ll have ourselves a newly reformed villain. Now I’m going to go because once that cat is let out he’s going to try and kill me. Welcome to the pack Loki.” Tony said before taking his leave.

“I’m very confused.” Loki said before letting the cat out so he could see his new pet.

It seemed Tony’s words had distracted the others enough that they were no longer arguing his presence. He was also no longer interested in burning the realm as he turned his attention to the very fluffy cat in his arms that was purring up a storm.

~

+1

Rhodey had been hoping that he could visit Tony sooner but sadly he’d arrived on the day of there’d be a full moon. He preferred to actually spend time with his best friend before he ended up turning into more animal than man. His arrival at the tower though found him face to face with the chaos that was Tony’s pack.

“That asshole stole my chips!” Clint was yelling as he pointed to Loki who was petting the cat in his lap while looking very much like a super villain.

“I know nothing of your chips.” Loki denied as he used his thumb to wipe some crumbs off the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t you bullshit me you asshole.”

Steve was trying to calm Clint but it wasn’t working. Bucky was sitting on the couch watching them as he ate his plums.

“You guys really shouldn’t be fighting like this.” Rhodey told them as he approached them.

“They’re always like this.” Natasha said from where she was painting her nails.

Rhodey leveled her with a look.

“I’m sure with all you guys under one roof it’s like this but today is the one day you really shouldn’t be fighting. Pack conflicts never end well.”

They all looked his way.

“That is the second time that word has been used.” Loki commented.

“Well yeah, you guys are a pack. Well as far as that idiot is concerned.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asked. “Is this another future thing that I’m not going to understand?”

“It’s not.” Clint answered the former assassin.

“What’s going on?” Natasha asked Rhodey.

“You guys seriously don’t know? Has Tony not said anything?”

“My friends! Why did no one tell me we have been graced with becoming important to such a wonderful creature?” Thor’s voice boomed from the stairway where he was coming up with a massive furry form in his arms that had a tail moving around a mile a minute.

“What the fuck is that?” Sam asked rushing to his feet.

“Is it not obvious?” Thor asked as he kept petting the creature in his arms.

“Ah I suppose it should have been obvious. No wonder he cares for and protects this group so fiercely. If not for him being a werewolf I doubt Anthony would have so easily accepted me into his home. As the alpha of the pack he would do whatever was within his ability to keep his pack happy.”

“What?” several of the avengers asked.

Thor put the creature down and he slowly shifted back into the genius they all knew.

“Why does it smell like people are unhappy in here? Rhodey did you upset my pack?”

“No you idiot, they’re just fighting over stupid stuff.”

The growl of the cat caught Tony’s attention as he suddenly stood. Before anyone could react the genius was running and shifting again while the cat chased him.

“Damn it!” He cried as the cat jumped on him.

“Well that explains the smell comment.” Bucky said recalling Tony’s words when he was trying to bring him in.

“That also explains his comment about peeing to mark his territory.” Clint said with Natasha nodding in agreement.

“Probably also why he was so comfortable being naked.” Bruce said remembering Tony’s words after he’d shifted back from Hulk and how the genius was naked after shifting back into his human form.

“I just thought he was being like that because rich people are weird.” Steve said looking confused still.

“Nope, most of his behavior can be explained by him being a werewolf. So you guys know now, he’s a werewolf and alpha of this pack. Days there’s going to be a full moon he doesn’t like conflict in his pack and he’s more likely to shift. So have fun with that.”

They all looked at him wondering just how long Rhodey had known Tony wasn’t exactly human.

**Author's Note:**

> Only 4+1 but i put in the 5+1 series because it fits with the crack treated seriously of it. Not sure if this is exactly what the prompter wanted but here it is.


End file.
